


Imperfect Victim

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confidence game is about to go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 284

She's the ideal mark; orphaned as a child, raised by committee. She's not fabulously wealthy, but now that she's twenty-five, her inheritance is her own. And, feeling guilty as only a child of privilege can, she's decided to set up a charity. She wants to be hands-on, but she'll tire of that soon enough, leaving you free to empty her accounts.

She's already showing signs; her fingers drum on your desk, tap-tap-tap-tap, driving you mental. "Could you stop that?"

She stares down at her hand for a moment, as if it belongs to someone else. "Sorry."

"No worries, Miss Saxon."


End file.
